Memories
by Ookami Wolflord
Summary: A short shounen ai story about Alex and Felix. Takes place a few months before GS1.


Disclaimer: I own jack shit, so don't bug me.

  


Author's notes: I just thought of this when I was listening to the LOTR sound track. This is just Shounen-ai so not strict warning, but I still need to remind you peeps that Shounen-ai means boys love, so if you don't like, GET OUT! Other wise, enjoy.

Memories 

By. Ookami Wolflord

Issac…Garet…Jenna… I can see them smiling at me happily, beckoning me to fallow them.

I look around, my heart races, can this be real? Am I really here? Am I really…Home?

Isaac runs over to me, his smile never wavering. I reach out to him, but then it ends…Isaac suddenly starts to fade as if he was just a hallucination. I call out to him, but I can't. I try to run, but my legs suddenly feel as heavy as lead.

"Felix..?" I can here a soft voice call. Slowly, I open my eyes, to see a familiar face above mine, a mere silowet against the night sky.

" Alex...?" He gives me a worried smile; I can feel his hand stroking my hair. So, it was a dream…

I sit up and look at him, feeling something worm trickle down my cheek; I lift my hand and feel a moist train on my cheek. Was I…Crying? 

" Are you alright?" He asks, his hand still stroking my hair. I shake my head slowly, no. I feel so depressed now, because I saw him, but it was just a dream. A stupid figment of my imagination.

" I had a dream…" I say quietly. I'll be surprised if he heard the whole damn thing it was so quiet.

He draws me closer so my head is on his chest. " What is it that makes you weep, Felix? What was your dream about?" He asks me softly.

I shiver. I have NEVER heard him talk like that before. It was…nice. 

" Home…I was back home. With my friends, and my S-sister…" I stop at the fact that I'm trying desperately to hold back tears, causing my voice to shake. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my self as I continue.

" They all looked so happy," Damn, I feel so hysterical, that just one word may cause me to loose it. " T-they wanted me to c-come with them…I thought it was real…" Alex smiles down at me, hugging me close; a tear falls down my face, and I hiccup. 

"Who was there?" He asks me. 

"Jenna..Garet…And…" I pause to rub my eyes, more tears falling. "I-Isaac…"

"You miss them don't you?" I nod.

" I know, it's hard leaving your friends and home. But you must be strong, young one; you must not live in the past. We have to move on." He kisses my neck and gently lays me back down on to the mat, then lies next to me. 

I take a glance over at Saturos and Menardi's sleeping forms, then back at Alex.

" Alex, what if…" he putts a finger to my lips. 

" They won't care." He holds me close, and softly brushes his lips over mine. I shudder, and close my eyes. Finally, his mouth is locked with mine, his tongue running over my bottom lip. 

He brakes away and rests his forehead on mine. " I love you…" he murmurs. I open my eyes and stare into two deep pulls of blue, that glisten like the ocean; and I whisper…

" I love you to…" He smiles and kisses me again.

" You will see them again, I'm sure of it. Now get some rest, I will stay here, don't worry…" My eyes grow heavy as I smile, my tears flowing freely, my head resting on his shoulder as I fall asleep.

END

Ookami: I have come to a conclusion.

Piers: What?

Ookami: * gives him a very scary look*

Piers: …eep. 

*Ookami snaps her fingers and a collar appears around Piers's neck, it says ' official Muse of the Ookami Syndicate* 

Piers: The hell?

Ookami: *Evil smile* Welcome muse.

Piers: Don't you need more than one?

Ookami: I do. * points to a group of people who are bickering about War Hammer and D&D* Meet the whole freakin Syndicate. 

Piers: And they are?

Ookami: * starts pointing out people one by one* Kistune, Kai, Yuu Spaldwig, Migetman, Ben Yoshiro, and Mr. Mafia.

Piers: … ALL of them? 

Ookami: That's not ALL of them, the other nine of them are at the camp for the clinically insane.

Piers: * excitedly* Evan Kairi? 

Ookami: No, Kiari was thrown out because she wouldn't stop screaming something about my head on a platter. 

Piers: Oh. 

( Yes, the people above are my real friends, but their real names are not written)

Review please! ^_^


End file.
